Lucifer (Bei)
'Lucifer '''is often known by Christianity to be Satan, but in other stories he is known to be a seperate being. He is a general of Satan, and also one of the four most powerful demons in his army. Biography Lucifer was known to be one of the best angels, until his laziness got him in trouble. He slowly but frequently grew bored with his obligations as an angel. Over time, he was kicked out of the imperial palace, and eventually was stripped of his angelic wings. Although he was kicked out of the imperial palace, he still didn't do something to get kicked out of heaven. This is where his laziness became a problem. In order to get a second chance, he was given an obligation to keep tabs on the spirits, when he failed he joined a band of dark angels. They brew up a conspericy to overthrow the imperial palace and take rule. This lead to all of the dark angels being cased out of heaven, due t their acts of treason and sin. Lucifer was left to wander the afterlife. He later met Saodo and was given the task of being a Demon General. He proudly excepted the offer, and was later shown to enjoy this. Although Lucifer grew anxious to become powerful he also doesn't hesitate to jump at the chance of regaining his statues as an angel. Personality Lucifer is shown to have a videogame holic attitude. He seems to have interest in being a lazy video game boy that often doesn't actually do much. When ever he does want to be active, he over does things and becomes very cynical and chaotic. His personality is that much of a teenager, where many things can either annoy him or excite him. Lucifer isn't one to be very calm, and whenever he sees a chance to regain his former statues he will jump at it. He also seems to be the most cunning of the Generals, due to the fact that if Satan isn't arround for a while, he will try to take the crown away from him. Appearance Lucifer is described to have purple hair with a single strand of bangs covering the right side of his face, he also has purple demonic split eyes and a crucked smile that at times become fanged. He at times is seen sporting a purple sleeved and white plain long shirt, he also is seen mostly in casuals. In his demon form, he has longer hair and demonic grit of teeth, a more ominous purple glare in his eyes and also is seen to hold a long sword at times. His claws are also deeper and more blood stained. His attire is composed of a long purple cloak and he seems to retain horns very much like Satan. Relationships Demons Saodo Lucifer is shown to have a rival like complex towards Satan. He seems to care about him as a king, and also seems to have a very powerful antimosity towards him and his decisions at times. Lucifer isn't like many other subordinates because he could at times turn and try to attack him. Saodo seems to respect Lucifer but doesn't trust him and at times loves it when he turns on him just to nearly immobolize him. Powers & Abilities Being a demon, he has standard Demonic powers and is shown to be a powerful demon. *'Electromagnitism: 'He can charge up electromagnitic pulses and also can use this to his advantage while he is in the human world, being capable of communicating with those who are able to understand the demonic language. *'Demonic Aura: 'He can use his demonic powers to destroy almost any type of construct and explode into a ball of black fire. His power with this is less than Saodo. *'Angelic Form: 'Because he was an angel, he can grow wings, although they are black due to the face that he is an impure angel. This ability gives him the balance of flight and he can also navigate through attack smoother than most demons. *'Influence: '''He can replenish his demonic powers when humans are thinking bad things, or are experiencing feelings of anguish, sadness, despair and even murning. Weapons He has a sword that he uses in combat when ever he doesn't want to get his claws dirty. Lucifer is capable of summoning this blade and is also capable of demonicly marking it so that way he currupts humans with sins. He has been capable of also controling lowly demons with it. It's unknown if the sword has a name, but from what he does with it, it seems like it doesn't. His claws are always shown to be a dark purple color and are also capable of transfering a demonic mark in order to cause humans to do sins. Its assumed that his powers of this are very useful. He rarely does this by touching them physically he only uses his sword. Trivia *Lucifer can regenerate just like Monsters, although his regeneration takes a specific amount of time due to the wounds, so if its fatal but not that harmful, he could regenerate within a day. If he were to die, he could reform within a week or less. *Lucifer is an angel from Chrisitianity. *He was always either tied to Satan as being him or working for him. *His name means morning star. *Lucifer's human body is often shown to look like a young teenaged boy, although he does retain his powers more affectively than Saodo. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Immortals Category:Extraspecies Category:Demons